Peridot (Paigeledewott)
Click here to see more of Peridot's quotes. The Perky Peridot is a character made by Paigeledewott. Appearance N/A Personality She is known to be super perky, upbeat and happy, hence her overused nickname. She is also ignorant, not knowing about Yellow Diamond's room and jumps everywhere all over the room. History 2000s Meanwhile while Spinel was still waiting in Pink Diamond's garden, The Perky Peridot was found by Yellow Diamond. She allowed Perky in Yellow Diamond's room, but once Perky got in, she started bouncing all over the place in joy, to not knowing about the room, to Yellow's annoyance. White Diamond comes and finds a way to calm Perky down. Perky then falls asleep, but when she wakes up, Peridot is standing over her. Perky thinks that she somehow duplicated herself, and hugs Peridot in joy. Annoyed, Peridot runs off, to Perky's sadness. Perky then checks on Spinel in Pink Diamond's Garden. She tries to interact with Spinel, but White Diamond immediately comes and puts Perky inside her bubble, saying that interacting with Spinel is "dangerous." Perky then asks if she can interact with Pink, but White says she's "shattered." An upset Perky then asks Yellow Diamond if she can play with her, but Yellow says she's busy. Perky asks Blue and White, but they are also busy. Perky then lays in Yellow's room, sad having nobody to play with. She falls asleep again. Perky resided in Yellow Diamond's room. "Steven Universe: The Movie" onwards When she sees Peridot again, Peridot starts throwing a tantrum, but Perky comforts her, telling her that Peridot shouldn't throw a tantrum. Perky later greets Spinel, Pink Pearl, Yellow and White Diamond, and Blue Pearl in a charming way, but the Gems she greeted are slightly annoyed. Returning to Rose When Peridot decided to fake sleep, she was "woken up" when Perky opened the door. More to be added. Relationships Peridot (Canon) To Perky, she deeply loves Peridot and cares about her alot. To Peridot, she despises The Perky Peridot and wants to get away from her. Peridot throws a tantrum whenever Perky sees her, but Peridot throws even worse tantrums when Perky notices her on special occasions. Aquamarine Perky thinks that Aquamarine is "a little girl who got lost on the street" and continues calling her that, to Aquamarine's annoyance. Perky thinks that Aquamarine is always crying because of her Gem placement, and Perky gives her a lollipop to "cheer her up," to Aquamarine's annoyance, but Aquamarine is not actually crying. Spinel (movie) She calls Spinel "Spinel-Sweetie" upon meeting Spinel. Pink Pearl Perky calls Pink Pearl "adorable" due to the latter's appearance. Yellow Diamond Perky salutes Yellow Diamond and the former calls her "cute," to Yellow's annoyance. White Diamond Perky charmingly greets White Diamond, to the latter's annoyance. Blue Pearl Perky says that Blue Pearl is "so cute for a Pearl," to the latter's dismay. The Great Diamond Authority She is known to be "best friends" with the Diamonds, but in reality, the Diamonds think that there is something wrong with Perky because they think Perky has an "obnoxious" personality. Trivia * The Kindergarden Perky first formed in was located in Louisiana, which is why she speaks fast. * Her gem was originally located in the palm of her right hand. Gemstone Her Gem is located on her chest. Category:Fanon Category:Peridots Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Paigeledewott